


This one time, at hunt camp...

by Drachenkinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Thor's a little clueless, inexperienced loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: It starts with competition and ends, well, not where they expected.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: Thorki Jóly





	This one time, at hunt camp...

Love, Loki reflected, was his problem. It was a terrible emotion. It made the tongue slow and witless, sent the hands fumbling and upset one’s digestion. It was in fact, the very worst thing to happen to him. The focus of this uncomfortable feeling was sitting next to Thor and listening to the oaf brag with a look of rapture on her lovely face. Thor didn’t pay her more than cursory attention, he knew he had her from the moment he’d arrived at their winter camp. 

She’d been chatting with Loki that morning about the sleep inducing properties of a local herb, when Thor galloped in on his stallion, scattering the men unloading their supplies and showering everyone in the vicinity with churned up snow and half frozen mud. He reined the horse up sharply, causing it to rear and paw the air, spattering more mud from its oversized hooves. As soon as it dropped to all fours, Thor leapt from the saddle and tossed the reins of the agitated beast at one of the startled workers. Turning his back on ensuing struggle between frantic beast and its inexperienced handler he’d rushed toward Loki and swept him into an embarrassing and overly enthusiastic hug. 

“Loki! Brother! How fare you?” Thor had bellowed as if it had been years since they had seen each other instead of little less than a month.

Loki hadn’t even had a chance to draw a breath from his bruised ribs to answer when Thor had cut across any reply and said with conventional gallantry “And who is this vision of loveliness?”

“Solbjorg.” Loki supplied. Already the girl’s expression had turned from friendly to one of stunned awe in his brother’s presence. 

“How could you be so remiss to not mention such a perfection of female beauty graced our winter hunting camp?” He’d elbowed aside Loki and grinned like a blessing at Solbjorg. “If I didn’t know you better I’d say you were trying to keep her to yourself.”

Since this was exactly what Loki had been trying to do he answered cattily, “I didn’t think you’d be interested in the women here, as you are seeing Lady Jórunnr.”

“Lady Jórunnr?” Thor asked quizzically as if he hadn’t been bonking the slender brunet behind every column, tree and outbuilding in Asgard since the leaves first turned. “That came to nothing. We barely spoke to each other.”

Which Loki didn’t doubt, as conversation wasn’t what Thor indulged in with his conquests. 

“You’ll have to forgive my brother.” Thor went on. “He’s unversed in the arts of love and draws his conclusions from inexperience.” He’d dared to wink at Loki and continued. “If a man and a woman share a dance or speak to each other at a formal occasion, it does not mean they are in love, brother. If you showed any interest in something other than your herb gathering and musty old spell books you’d know that.”

“Solbjorg is a scholar of herbal magic and the healer for our camp.”

“And a very respectable career it is for a woman.” Thor cut him off again and placing his hand Solbjorg’s shoulder, Thor effectively separated her from Loki and herded her toward the hunting lodge. “Did you know my mother is one of the most highly trained witches in all of the nine realms?” Thor asked as if the girl was a moron. It didn’t matter, she was already under his charm and the three weeks of Loki’s muddling, tentative courtship were erased as if they had never happened.

Which is why he sat looking daggers at his older brother as he effortlessly seduced the girl. The worst part was, that she meant nothing to Thor. She was just an attractive face and soft body to warm his bed after a day’s hunting. 

Thor didn’t care that she was kind and sweet tempered, nor that she kept meticulous records, and was well trained in her art. 

Loki had come across a brilliant paper on comparative magics that summer and it had intrigued him enough that he’d requested the author’s attendance at the camp. He’d expected a much older woman, elderly even, but someone whose conversation would keep away the worst tedium of the long winter nights. 

That she was young and athletically beautiful had stunned him. It was a few days later that he found out that the paper had been written by her mother, Solbjorg the Elder. As the mother always went by that title and Loki’s letter had asked for the Healer Solbjorg to attend, it was the younger women who arrived. She was a competent, if not brilliant healer.

By then however, it was too late. He’d fallen in love with her sunny disposition and gentle smile. Loki had been hard pressed to keep his feelings to himself. He didn’t want to scare her off if his attentions were unwanted, nor spend the winter avoiding her because he’d embarrassed himself. Which was why he’d been careful to keep their conversations on a strictly professional basis until he was sure there was some return of affection on her part.

Today Loki had been certain that he’d seen signs of like attraction. Her hand lingered on his a second longer than necessary when handing him a sample of the soporific. Her smile had been sweeter and she’d held his gaze when their eyes met. All of which meant nothing after Thor’s dramatic entrance and the overwhelming power of his sheer male animal presence. She hadn’t left his brother’s company all day.

Not that Loki could blame her. He was all too aware of Thor’s magnetism. He knew he couldn’t compete with his brother. As irritated as he was, he couldn’t even blame Thor. How could you blame the sun for shinning so brightly? If he’d explained to Thor his interest in the girl, his brother would have backed off and taken up with someone else. But the thought of having to live with the knowledge of Thor’s magnanimous withdrawal was as bitter as losing her to him in the first place. That and the thought he might fail in his pursuit of the girl anyway and then have to put up with Thor’s unwanted consolation and advice on his love life, kept Loki silent. 

Thor finished his story and laughed and she laughed with him. The firelight shone off their golden hair, their matching smiles, and Loki couldn’t take it any longer. He abruptly stood up. Two pairs of sky blue eyes looked at him. 

“I’ve had enough storytelling for the night.” Loki said and couldn’t keep the sour note from his voice. 

He headed not for the stairs, but for the outer door, pausing only to take his hooded cloak from the rack. He needed to walk off his anger. To his surprise Thor joined him. “I also could do with a walk before sleeping.”

Several of the men looked up at this and after a short exchange of glances their chief said. “It’s blowing up quite a storm out there, your highnesses.”

“A little snow won’t bother me.” Thor assured them, and to Loki’s chagrin added, “I’ll keep my brother from getting lost.”

Which sent Loki hurdling out into the blustering wind, if only to escape Thor’s insufferable presence.

The night was black with snow clouds blocking any moon or starlight. Loki had to conjure a witch light when he was a few yards from the building. Loki hoped Thor would turn back seeing how dark it was but Thor was too stubborn. However fast Loki walked he could hear his brother’s complaining a few steps behind and he wasn’t going to give into the indignity of running away like a child. It was Thor who finally burst into a trot to keep up with him. 

“What’s got you upset?” Thor yelled above the sound of the rising wind. The pale glow of Loki’s summoned light gave his face an odd bluish tint.

“Nothing!’ Loki snapped and continued tromping into the building storm. “Why should I object to being made to look incompetent by you at every turn?”

Thor mulled this over and then answered. “I needed an excuse to get away.”

“And my supposed inability to find my way over ground I’ve hunted on for five hundred years provided it? Get away from what?” Loki ducked under a snow laden branch. The forest shielded them somewhat from the wind’s force and allowed them to converse without shouting.

Thor ignored Loki’s questions and asked one of his own. “You don’t happen to know if Bódil is coming this year?”

Loki shook his head, Bódil, who had been their healer last year, was in his opinion, a cunning temperamental vixen. She and Thor had been at each other’s throats all last winter. That is when they weren’t in each other’s beds. Loki had enjoyed aiding and abetting her in her schemes of petty revenge every time Thor got on her bad side. She’d been lively company for all that she wasn’t Loki’s type. 

“One isn’t enough for you? No, she’s not coming this year. She married in the summer and moved to Vanaheim with her husband. I thought you were glad to get away from her after she almost blinded you in your last fight.”

Thor sighed. “She was a handful, was she not?”

Loki snorted. She wasn’t the first or last difficult woman Thor had been involved with. Lady Jórunnr was positively sedate compared to some of his previous girlfriends. As far as Loki knew they’d only had one public screaming match, which ended when she stabbed Thor with a hair pin. Since said hair pin was six inches of thin sharpened steel, Thor had taken her arguments to heart. They appeared to have reconciled before Loki had left Asgard. Apparently it had not been permanent.

The brothers walked in silence for a while. The trees had caught the majority of the snow so far and the ground was clear of deeper drifts which allowed Loki to again lengthen his stride. He hoped Thor would get tired of following him and turn back. But his brother dogged his steps with the tenacity of a blood hound. The cold was starting to seep past his anger and through his heavy cloak. He’d have to turn back soon and he didn’t look forward to a long cold walk ending in his brother’s triumphant reunion with the girl Loki had set his sights on.

Rubbing salt into his wounded heart he said. “You’ll find Solbjorg to be a pleasant change, she doesn’t have an ounce of mean spirted blood.”

“That herb girl? She’s the one I was trying to escape. I haven’t been able to shake her all day. I thought she was going to try to join me in my bath.” Thor laughed and thumped Loki on the back. “Don’t try to play matchmaker. I was only being courteous and the damn girl took it for interest. I’m not partial to spiritless blonds who look like they spend their summers hitched to the family plow.”

Outrage ripped through Loki and exploded into the fist he slammed into Thor’s nose. It staggered Thor enough that Loki’s kick to his thigh dropped him into the snow. Loki launched himself onto his prone brother and tried to pummel his face. But Thor was as battle trained as he was and blocked his blows. Loki found himself flipped over Thor’s head and his brother scrambled to his feet. Loki was a half second behind him and the fight began in earnest. Neither held back and in a few moments the snow beneath them was churned to slush and dotted with blood. Yet for all their fury, their weapons were not drawn. Loki’s knives remained sheathed and Mjölnir hung untouched at Thor’s side. 

The storm seemed to mirror their wrath. The trees groaned and tossed in a gale and the falling snow thickened until they could barely see each other. It was Thor who ended the fight when he tackled Loki and slammed him into a snow drift, pinning him with his superior strength. 

Loki thrashed, unable to dislodge his brother when the snow refused to give him purchase. In fact he was sinking further and further the more he struggled. The ground suddenly gave way and he landed on his back with a painful thump, Thor’s weight knocking the air from his lungs. Loki wheezed, coughed, spat snow from his mouth and wiped it from his eyes. 

The wind whistled overhead. As his rage subsided Loki realized they were in a hollow, fully ten feet below the surface of the drift. The litter of thin broken branches beneath his back told how the depression had been hidden under a blanket of snow. Thor made no move to get off him and Loki finally allowed himself to meet his brother’s eyes. One of which was swelling closed. That and Thor’s mashed nose gave Loki a satisfied feeling and made his bruised jaw and split lip hurt a little less. It also cleared the last of his anger from his mind. 

“Let me up you oaf, you weigh as much as bilgesnipe.”

Seeing that Loki had no intention of continuing the fight, Thor rose to his feet. “I didn’t know you liked her.” Thor said by way of apology.

“It doesn’t matter. Obviously she didn’t return the feeling.” Loki sat up and shook snow off his cloak. 

“More fool her.” Thor said. He extended his hand and when his brother took it, he pulled Loki to his feet. “You could do better. I don’t know why someone as intelligent as you, is attracted to sickly sweet, bovine blonde girls.”

“Perhaps the same reason you go mindlessly sniffing after your skinny spiteful brunettes.” Loki retorted as he bent to bush the snow from the back of his boots.

Thor gave Loki a shove so he tumbled over. “Maybe I like the challenge.” He said laughing. 

Loki rolled to his feet. If Thor was going to cheat he could too. He sheathed himself in illusion, a conglomerate of Thor’s last three conquests. Tall, slender, dark haired and sharp featured and clothed in a form fitting outfit that left little to the imagination.

“How is this for a challenge?” Loki said in a low sultry voice as he stalked toward his brother, the snow ball he intended to shove in Thor’s face hidden within the illusion. Thor was as unnerved as he’d hoped and stood staring stupidly at Loki’s transformation. Loki grinned. It was his desire to get the better of Thor and he savored his stunned expression. It was in fact too good a reaction to waste with a mere face full of snow. Loki decided to thoroughly embarrass his brother, and when he was face to face and Thor still hadn’t snapped out of it, Loki put his arms around Thor’s neck, pressed their foreheads together and cooed. 

“Think you could take me on?”

Thor’s eyes widened and Loki couldn’t help noticing how very blue they were, even as he prepared to be shoved away. When Thor still didn’t move Loki felt an odd warmth in his chest. It frightened him and yet he was held by Thor’s gaze. When Thor’s hand cupped the back of his head, Loki dropped both the snowball and the illusion. His heart was racing and his breath came fast. There was a look of wonder in his brother’s expression. Loki searched his face for some clue, some hint of what was going on. Thor’s eyes half closed, his lips parted and Loki felt Thor’s other arm close around his waist and pull him close.

“OH HEL!” Loki thought, “He’s going to kiss me.” 

And still he waited for his brother to laugh and pull away, having bested Loki at his own game. Instead Thor tilted his head and his soft lips closed on Loki’s. Loki froze. 

Thor didn’t stop. His lips moved warm over Loki’s lips and his tongue forced them apart and lapped into Loki’s mouth. His left hand moved down from Loki’s waist to cup and squeeze his butt and the fingers of his right tangled in Loki’s hair tugging, pulling Loki’s head back so Thor could kiss down his throat.

“Thor?” Loki said, shivering at the feel of his brother’s teeth nipping and his mouth sucking at his throat. “What are you doing?”

“What you want me to.” Thor said with assurance. His mouth traveled back up to kiss and suck Loki’s lips. 

It felt nothing like the few bumbling kisses he’d shared with girls. Those had been awkward instances of self-consciousness. Loki had wondered what was wrong with him, that his every romance always ended at that moment. So how was it that Thor’s game, yes it had to be a game on his brother’s part, was setting his heart pounding so hard it was in danger of breaking free of his ribs?

When Thor’s tongue again delved past his lips Loki gave in and kissed him back. If this was a game he wasn’t going to back down. If it wasn’t… His mind stopped short. He couldn’t think that this wasn’t a game. He definitely couldn’t think clearly when Thor sucked at his tongue. Less so when Thor’s hand found its way under the bottom of his tunic and ran up his side. His brother’s hand was ice cold on his skin and that, that was why he couldn’t breathe. 

“Of course he hadn’t bothered with gloves.” Loki thought. “That was so like Thor, impetuous, never thinking beyond the moment. I’m the one who has to think ahead, who has to weigh the consequences of any action.”

Thor pulled his hair again baring his throat. “I have to stop him.” Loki thought. Then Thor’s teeth were nibbling and his lip were hot, sucking, kissing and Loki couldn’t think rationally at all. He wanted. He wanted like he’d never wanted the touch of another person before. This was no gentle unformed fantasy of soft looks and chaste hand holding, this was a fire boiling his blood, a wolf set loose from his soul. 

It was his fingers that grasped Thor’s hair and wrenched his brother’s head up. His mouth that closed hard and hungry on Thor’s lips, hard enough that the split in his reopened and he tasted his own blood. It was Thor’s turn to feel Loki’s teeth in his throat and Loki was not gentle. His were not Thor’s teasing nips but bites that bruised the golden skin and left the mark of his passion in his brother’s flesh. 

“You devil!” Thor cursed, as he wrenched Loki away. “Do you mean to tear out my jugular?”

“I mean,” Loki panted, searching for what he did mean in all this confusing blizzard of emotions. It came to him with crystal clarity. He wiped the blood from his torn lip on the back of his glove, bared his teeth and snarled in Thor’s face. “I mean, brother, to mark you as mine, so no woman dares lay a hand on you.”

“Fuck!” Thor said taking a step back. His tongue licked over his full lips and Loki growled low. 

Loki grinned in triumph. Whatever Thor had been playing at, this was not the reaction he’d expected. Loki had seized control of the game again and Thor had to either bow out or admit his own intentions.

Thor accepted the challenge with a lift of his chin and an all too familiar squaring of his shoulders. For a moment Loki wasn’t sure if Thor was going to try to beat the shit out of him or kiss him again. He grabbed the front of Loki’s tunic, shoved him against one wall of the hollow, rumbled, “I won’t be the only one bearing marks.” and attacked Loki’s mouth.

Loki didn’t pull back but doubled his efforts, hooking his knee behind Thor’s and pressing his tongue to the hard line of Thor’s lips. The line softened, parted and he tasted his brother’s mouth. Thor’s tongue brushed his and delved into Loki’s mouth. He sucked Thor’s tongue and Thor moaned against his mouth he nipped Thor’s lips and Thor assaulted his in turn. 

Loki was wild with passion. Moaning and arcing against Thor. Wanting without knowing what he wanted until Thor’s hand slipped beneath his tunic again. What he wanted was to feel his brother’s skin on his. He tugged at the lacing on Thor’s tunic pulling it open.

“Loki,” Thor said pulling back. “Slow down. We need to think about this.”

“Why?” Loki panted. “Why Thor? Is it too much for you?”

“Never!” Thor growled.

Then Thor was kissing him again. Kissing his eyelids and his cheeks and his mouth. Loki felt his brother undue his belt tunic and push his tunic up until it bunched under his arms. The air was biting cold on his chest. Thor’s warmth covered him again and Loki felt the touch of Thor’s chest on his own. Thor’s hand slide around his waist to the small of his back. Loki returned the gesture stroking one hand up his brother’s spine as they kissed. He rocked and rubbed against Thor. His nipples ached and his belly was warmed against the heat of Thor’s skin. His lips were swollen and tender from Thor’s passionate kisses.

Still it wasn’t enough. Loki’s other hand slide down and hit the barrier of Thor’s waistband. He followed the dip of his spine forced his fingers and then hand through that gap and grabbed his brother’s muscular ass cheek. Thor moaned, and then Loki cried out as Thor pulled away. But it was only to undo his pants. In the cool light of the witch fire Loki saw Thor’s thick cock standing hard and flushed red.

“Norns!” Loki said. “You’re huge!” 

“Too much for you?” Thor jibed.

“Never!” Loki snarled back.

To Loki’s amazement he was turned around and bent forward. 

“What are playing at?” Loki said.

“It’s your game. Don’t you know?”

“Of course I know.” Loki said. He wasn’t about to admit ignorance. Besides Thor manhandling him was sending all sorts of sparks to his groin.

Thor shoved his cloak aside, undid Loki’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. Loki shivered in the cold. But Thor’s hands were warm on his bare butt, petting and kneading. He reached between Loki’s legs and palmed his balls and then grasped his cock and Loki rutted into his hand. Lost in pleasure. Thor’s fingers stroked between his bared cheeks and rubbed over his most intimate spot and even this Loki allowed. When Thor spit on him there, Loki was affronted, shame burned hot on his face until Thor’s fingers rubbed the spittle slick over his anus and it felt good. Loki relaxed. His brother knew what he was doing and Loki put himself into Thor’s hands.

“Loki.” Thor said his breath warm against his neck. “Conjure us the jar by my bed.”

“Jar?” Loki asked, confused at the request. 

“The one with the rose on the lid.” Thor said. “Unless you are ready to concede?”

“Not unless you are.” Loki said. 

It took him a moment to gather his scattered wits enough, to focus on the jar. He’d seen it several times and knowing what he wanted and where it was helped him fetch it in seconds. It dropped out of the air and landed on the snow beside them. Thor picked it up set it on Loki’s back and the scent of roses filled their small refuge. Thor’s hand snaked around his waist and returned to Loki’s cock and this time it was slick.

“So that’s what it’s for. Loki thought. Out loud he said “Oh! That feels so good.” 

“It’s about to get better.” Thor growled.

Loki shivered in lust rutting into Thor’s hand, though he missed the kisses. Again his hole was touched and Thor rubbed slick over and around and even wickedly pushed the ball of his finger into the furled muscle. He felt Thor’s hips on his rump and the thick length of his cock slid between gliding over his sensitized asshole. Loki turned his head and looked back at his brother. Beautiful and powerful and everything Loki envied and loved. Thor leaned forward and kissed him. Slow and deep and hungry and Loki thought his heart would break. He rocked his cock into Thor’s hand and moaned as Thor’s cock rubbed back and forth between his cheeks.

Thor broke the kiss and nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck.

“Ready Loki?” Thor’s voice was thick with desire.

Loki didn’t know how he could be any readier. A few more strokes and he was going to spill in Thor’s hand. “Yes!” He panted and fought back his own arousal. Loki waited to feel his brother’s seed splatter over his bottom. He was going to win as soon as Thor lost control. Instead of coming, Thor let go of Loki’s cock and grasped his hip. Loki felt that warm touch on his asshole again.

“If I’d known how you were,” Thor said, “I would have had you long ago.”

“What do you mean how I…?” Loki started.

He stopped at the increasing pressure on his hole. Loki suddenly realized that wasn’t Thor’s fingertip but his cock. Thor meant to fuck him as he fucked his women. 

“Thor!” Loki cried.

Thor’s cock shoved into him. The pain was sharp, intimate and intense and all Loki could do was gasp.

“Oh Norns!” Thor swore. “You’re tight.”

Loki bit his lip to keep from crying out and dug his fingers into the snow to keep from shoving Thor off. He’d been hurt worse in battle and hadn’t shamed himself by giving voice to the pain. He wasn’t going to do so now. That Thor was panting and moaning in pleasure was enough to keep any protest behind his teeth. 

If this was the price to beat Thor he’d bear it. There were flashes of pleasure. Thor’s hand was back on his cock and that was a distraction as he blocked the pain from his mind and focused on the way his brother’s rough calloused palm and strong fingers felt coxing him back into hardness. It allowed him to wall off the hurt. There was a place inside of him that throbbed when Thor’s cock pressed it and that too was good. Even the tearing pain of his rim started to ease a little 

Thor shifted his hips and Loki was unable to hold back his startled cry as pain lanced through him again.

“You like that huh?” said Thor and did it again. 

“No!” Loki yelled when Thor did it a third time.

“No?” Thor paused. “Loki?” there was concern in his voice.

“I’m not giving up.” Loki panted. “Just get it over with.”

“Oh shit.” Thor said pulling out.

“I can take it.” Loki said. But he was shaking with relief.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor said. “Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?”

The look of betrayal on Thor’s face shattered any further pretense that this was only a game. Without that competitive drive, the pain he’d been suppressing returned with a vengeance and Loki feared he was damaged enough to need the help of a healer. Which brought Solbjorg to mind and how all this had started. 

The girl who looked in no small way like his brother. As all his brother’s girls had looked like Loki. How long had they been chasing each other, trying to submerge their need for one another in the pursuit of copies? That truth ripped aside all of Loki’s masks. All he wanted now was to reassure his brother. 

“I… I… I didn’t know what you were going to do. Then it was too late.” At Thor’s look of horror Loki added, trying for damage control. “It’s not that bad. Nothing compared to that time I was burned by that dragon.”

But Thor was doing up his pants and Loki felt like a failure. Even in this he’d disappointed. He reached for his own waist band and Thor stopped him. 

“Here.” he said softly, and pressed a handful of snow over Loki’s sore hole. “This might numb it a little.” 

Loki gasped. It didn’t numb it a little, it cut off the pain like a switch. 

“Shit.” Said Thor again. He took his had away and brushed off the snow. The hurt crept back but it wasn’t as severe.

“No, no. It’s working. Do that again.” 

Thor did and again the pain was gone. In its place… Loki wiggled his butt. “Oh!” he said surprised. “That’s nice.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yes. More please.” 

When Thor hesitated. Loki added. “Inside Thor. Push some inside me.”

Thor tried and Loki whined in frustration as the tiny bit of snow melted as it went past his rim.

“I have an idea” Thor said. He scooped a handful of snow from the walls of the drift and squeezed it in his hand. He added more snow pressing and squeezing it into a firm cylinder slightly thicker than his finger. 

“Go slow.” Loki said. 

“I will. Tell me if it hurts.” 

Loki nodded and Thor pressed the rod of compressed snow into his ass.

“Oh Fuck!” Loki said, and pushed his rump back embedding the snow in his butt.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“It feels fantastic.” Loki rocked for a moment before the snow crumpled and melted. “If only it would last longer.” 

“There are icicles on the trees.” Thor said. “One of those would last longer. Could you bring that light higher?” 

Loki turned and sat in the snow and it felt wonderful on his bare butt. He sent the witch light up out of the hollow and into the trees. He stopped when he found a branch heavy with icicles. Thor threw Mjölnir into the branch and ice rained down. It took his brother a few minutes to scramble out of the snow lined hollow and return with his hoard. Loki left alone and with a whole new ache, experimented with the snow by rubbing it over his cock and balls. It was cold, then it seemed to burn just a little, and then it was cold in an entirely different and pleasant way. Loki was fucking into a double handful of the stuff when Thor dropped down beside him and dumped his harvest of icicles on the ground. 

“Are you sure that’s good for you?”

Loki reached one cold wet hand to Thor’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. “It feels incredible Thor. Want to try?”

Thor laughed. “No thanks.” Loki began to roll onto his hands and knees and Thor stopped him. “On your back. I want to make sure you are enjoying this.”

Thor picked up a small icicle took a fire starter from his pocket and used it to melt the sharp tip into a smooth dull end. Loki raised his heels. He felt open and confused and more than a little conflicted, but he owed Thor the chance to make this right. Or at least as right as sex games with your own sibling could be. Guilt curled in Loki’s belly but Thor’s loving smile and hot eyes overrode the feeling.  
Thor gently applied more rose cream to Loki’s hole and pressed the icicle into Loki’s body. Loki moaned and Thor grinned. 

“Now that brother is the response I was hoping for.” He curled his hand around Loki’s cock and stroked it as he worked the icicle in and out of Loki’s ass. 

“More!’ Loki panted. Thor replaced the small icicle with a slightly larger one again after dulling the point. Loki rocked and rutted and demanded “More!” Again and again. When Thor again undid his pants Loki had him move so he could take his brother’s cock in his now warm hands. They lay head to tail, working each other with sure practiced strokes. 

Thor lay on his side and fucked Loki’s rose hole with an icicle as big around as his own cock. Watching his brother squirm in pleasure as the cold length opened him wide and filled him deep. Hearing him moan and cry out Thor’s name in passion was fantastic. Thor panted as his brother’s long fingered hands glided up and down his length, bringing him closer and closer to release. He pumped Loki’s long cock to the same pace pausing only to scoop a handful of snow to rub over the smooth flushed skin.

“Oh Norns! Oh Norns!” Loki howled when Thor traded out the latest of the icicles for one that was even wider and worked it into Loki’s hole. His pink rim clutched and dragged at the rippled length as Thor pushed it in deeper with every thrust.

Then it was Thor’s turn to gasp and moan when Loki lapped his tongue over Thor’s cock and took the fat head into his hot wet mouth and sucked hard. Thor’s eyes unfocused. He shoved the finale two inches of the icicle up Loki’s ass, pumping the thick freezing length in and out. Loki bucked and he moaned around Thor’s cock. Thor moaned as he climaxed and released into Loki’s clumsy cock sucking, spilling on his brother’s tongue and spurting down his throat. 

Loki rutted into Thor’s snow filled clenching hand as he swallowed his brother’s sharp tasting seed. He was so close, chasing his own pleasure when Thor moved the icicle in his ass, changing the angle. It pressed that spot that had felt mildly good before. Now the feeling was so intense Loki could hardly stand it.

“Yes! Like that!” Loki howled. “Right there! Right there! Again! Ah! Don’t stop! Thor! Again! Do It again!”

Thor, panting and dazed from his own release did as his pushy brother demanded. He watched grinning as Loki threw his head back, his heels slammed into the ground and his back arced and his hips thrust hard enough to lift his butt off the snow. His seed spattered in across his chest, across his belly and over Thor’s hand. He bucked and humped and bucked again, one hand slapping the packed down snow and the other Thor’s thigh. Thor stroked him through it. He stilled his hands when Loki settled onto his back. He waited until Loki’s breathing was slow pants before he pulled the remains of the icicle from Loki’s butt. Thor closed his pants and leaned over his disheveled lover  
.  
Loki opened his eyes and smiled up at Thor. “I win.”

Thor burst out laughing and Loki joined him. When their mirth died down to soft chuckles Thor threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair. He kissed Loki’s mouth softly and then whispered into his ear.

“Best two out of three?”

**Author's Note:**

> A little ice play for a Jotun would be right up Loki's uh alley.


End file.
